


Veritaserum

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Top Severus Snape, Veritaserum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: Harry tries to get the truth out of Severus, but what happens when Severus switches their cups?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 10
Kudos: 442





	Veritaserum

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to J. K. Rowling.
> 
> This is my first Snarry. Be kind.

Harry knew he shouldn’t be doing this, but he had to know the truth. He had helped Severus heal after Nagini’s bite. He sat with him every day for months. He made sure that when he woke that Severus was free. He explained to the Wizengamot that he was a spy all along and that Dumbledore asked him to kill him, he was already dying anyway. He was cleared of all charges and even awarded an Order of Merlin first class. Harry had been in love with Severus since he was the ‘Half-blood Prince’ and it transferred to Severus pretty quickly. He fantasized about Severus a lot. He wanted to be with him. More than just one night. He wanted to see if Severus truly still hated him and if he was in love with his mother. He didn’t want to be with Severus if it was just because he reminded him of his mum.

So that’s why he came up with this plan. When Severus woke he was angry and didn’t want Harry there. Harry was hurt, but tried to hide it. Eventually he got Severus to agree to talk. So Harry acquired some veritaserum and added it to the tea he gave Severus. What he didn’t notice was that Severus switched the cups and accidently dosed himself.

“So Harry, what did you want to talk about?” Severus asked.

“Why you hate me so much and if you were ever in love with my mum.” Harry replied.

“I was never in love with your mum. She was the only friend I ever had. I hate you because you are exactly like your father, you think you are better than everyone else, above the rules, spoiled rotten, never applied yourself, and you must save everyone.” Severus explained.

“I don’t understand why you think I am spoiled. I was never spoiled.” Harry muttered.

“Oh please I am sure your family worships the ground you walk on. Who wouldn’t? You’re the chosen one, the savior.” Severus spat.

“Ha! Shows what you know. For the first 10 years of my life I lived in a cupboard under the stairs, I was starved, beaten, and treated like a house elf. I was made to do all the chores. My so-called family hated magic and hated me. I didn’t even know I was a wizard until Hagrid told me on my 11th birthday. I thought my parents died in a car crash! My first real friend was Ron because my cousin Dudley made sure that I didn’t have any friends at home. I never got any birthday or Christmas presents from them. Every summer I went back to them was hell. Did you ever notice my oversized clothes, how skinny I was when I came back to school, the bruises, or how I shied away from touch? I didn’t even know what a hug was until Mrs. Weasley hugged me when I was 14! The only father figure I had died because of me. The only people who accept me for me are the Weasley’s. No one sees just Harry. I want someone to see that. I want someone to love me like that. I guess I will never have that! Thanks for that.” He rattled off angrily. This was not how this was supposed to go.

Severus just stared. “Dumbledore would have taken you out of there if he knew.” He finally said after a moment.

“He knew about the abuse and neglect. I was only ever a weapon to him. I had the blood wards to keep me safe. That was all that mattered to him and anyone in the order.” Harry replied.

Severus could not refute anything he said. He was telling the truth. He wanted to see what else he could get out of Harry. “What else are you hiding?” He asked.

Harry looked at him weirdly. “A lot actually.”

“Have you ever stolen from my potion supply?” Severus asked.

“No.”

“Do you know who did and why?” Severus asked.

“Y-Yes. In second year Hermione stole ingredients to make Polyjuice to see if Draco was the Slytherin heir, and in fourth year Dobby stole gillyweed for the Tri-Wizard tournament.” Harry answered to quickly for his liking. He groaned. Of course he switched the cups. He was out Slytherined.

“Interesting.” Severus drawled. “Are you with Ginny?”

“Merlin no. I am gay.” He confessed.

“Really? What’s your type?” Severus asked.

Harry blushed. He almost said ‘You’ just see a reaction. “Yes really. I like them tall, dark, mysterious, snarky, and older.”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Are you a virgin?”

“Yes.” Harry squeaked.

“Hmmm.” Severus hummed and licked his lips. Seeing Harry’s eyes darken, he smirked. “Let’s take this somewhere else.” He turned quickly and walked towards his private rooms.

Harry’s eyes widened. Was this really happening? He wanted, no needed to find out. He followed Severus quickly.

As soon as he stepped through the doorway he was pushed, the door slammed behind him. He heard the door lock and felt the silence ward on the door. He grinned.

Severus quickly crossed the room and slowly undressed his prize. Harry was aching. He needed Severus to touch him, to kiss, lick, caress, and fuck him. He knew he might not get any of that if he opened his mouth. “Lie on the bed on your stomach.” Severus ordered.

Harry realized this was his one chance to be with the man he loved. So complied. He knew if he confessed his love now it would sound wrong and meaningless. Harry didn't want that to be a reason for this to stop. Harry wanted to see Severus too, but knew not to take his chances. He quickly obeyed laying on his front on the bed.

Severus took in the sight of Harry on his sheets. He was memorizing this moment. He muttered a lubrication spell and opened Harry slowly until he had three fingers fucking in and out of Harry. He pulled Harry up to his hands and knees, pulled out his fingers. Harry keened at the loss. Severus quickly pushed his hard member inside the tight channel.

Harry winced at the pain. Severus pushed in slowly until his testicles caressed Harry’s ass. He stilled for a moment. Harry was thankful for the moment to get used to the intrusion. Then Severus pulled back and pushed back in hard and slow at first. Then after a few thrusts, he picked up momentum. Grabbing Harry’s hips and rutting into him over and over. Harry was moaning and groaning with each thrust. He would not last long. All too soon, he could feel warmth pooling in his stomach. Severus was pistoning in and out of Harry. Three more thrusts and Harry came all over the sheets below him. Severus felt the channel tighten around him and moaned, and thrusted harder chasing his own release. Only five more thrusts and he spilled his seed deep within Harry. They came down from their high slowly. Severus pulled out of Harry slowly. Harry winced at the loss.

“Scourgify.” Harry wandlessly muttered. Both Severus and Harry were clean.

“Sleep.” Severus uttered.

They both drifted off after spelling on pajamas. They both had the best sleep of their lives that night.

In the morning Harry woke while Severus was still sleeping. He smiled at the man he loved. He leaned over and kissed the man on the cheek. He left before he could be thrown out. He couldn't bear the thought of seeing Severus' face when he woke to see Harry still with him. He knew he would be angry and it would break his heart to hear his lover shatter his bubble of happiness when he told him that this was a mistake.

Later that same day he agreed to become the new DADA professor while Severus was going to take up the Potions position again. He enjoyed that more than he thought he did and had missed it. McGonagall was Headmistress. Harry would take over for Head of Gryffindor. Severus would be Deputy Headmaster as well as Head of Slytherin.

Harry and Severus became friends over the next few months. They had started having dinners together on Fridays.

Harry started to notice he was getting sick in the mornings, certain smells were affecting him, and some foods tasted differently, was craving weird things, and had gained a little weight. He went to Madame Pompfrey.

“Well, Congratulations Professor, you are pregnant?” Madame Pompfrey declared.

“What?!”

“You’re pregnant dear.” She repeated.

“I heard you. I just don’t believe it. I didn’t even know it was possible.” He said.

“It is. There are some books on it in the library. There are some things you should know. No flying, no apparating, there are certain potions you can’t take I will give you a list, you will become more hormonal, you are due in May so you should let McGonagall know, you should also let the other father know because they can help balance your magic as the baby will be sharing yours. You should also take some nutrient potions and prenatal vitamins to help the fetus. Male pregnancies are more dangerous, so please take care to cast a shield around your womb when you do practicals in class.” She explained.

Harry took in all that information. “Okay thank you Madame Pompfrey. Can you deliver or do I need to contact St. Mungo’s to find someone?”

“No. I can deliver your child if you wish. I was trained in that as well.” She replied.

He nodded. He went to let McGonagall know and then headed to the library to find books that he needed.

That night he read and read all about male pregnancies. He stared at the book. It seemed it was all his fault.

_Male pregnancies can only happen without help of potions if the wizard is very powerful and the carrier must be in love with the man who they are sleeping with. The love has to be strong and long lasting. Otherwise the womb will not form properly and the pregnancy won’t take._

Well, he was fucked. He kept reading. He didn’t notice the time nor the man who entered his private dwellings. They both had been keyed to each other’s suites.

“Well this is interesting reading.” Severus remarked.

Harry jumped. “Severus you scared me.”

“You were so engrossed you did not hear me enter.” He replied.

“Sorry. I was just reading some interesting information.” Harry said.

“Is there something you need to tell me Harry?” He asked.

Harry winced. He wasn’t ready, but he had to tell him the truth. “I’m pregnant.”

Severus was shocked. “But for that to happen without potions you would have to be in love with me.”

“Yeah imagine that.” Harry muttered.

“You’re in love with me?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Why not? I don’t care about our age difference. I don’t care about what others might say. You are handsome, snarky, strong, smart, caring, honorable, dependable, and you see me for me. You never saw Harry Potter. You see me just Harry.” Harry explained.

“I had no idea you felt that way. Why did you leave after we had sex?” Severus asked.

“I was afraid. I knew I loved you but didn’t think you could ever love me. I am young, inexperienced, annoying, and remind you of things you hate. I was pretty sure you would have thrown me out if I hadn’t left on my own.” Harry answered.

“Oh Harry. I tried so hard to hate you. I don’t. I was attracted to you when you were my student. I had never broken my values before sleeping with you. I love you too. Don’t you know? It was hard not to fall in love with the man who took care of me, who I cared for all those years. I am sorry. I really want to make this work. Please say we can make this work.” Severus begged.

“Oh Severus. It has been my one wish. I want to be with you. I want to be a family with you. I love you so much. We can make this work. As long as you try.” Harry agreed.

“It would be my pleasure.” Severus murmured before closing the gap between them and kissing Harry softly and sweetly. It was a perfect first kiss. “When are you due?” He asked after breaking the kiss.

“May. Madame Pompfrey and McGonagall both know already. I am sorry you weren’t the first to know.” Harry said.

“That’s alright. I am glad I know now.” He replied.

That May they were greeted with a beautiful baby boy that they named Evan Veritas Potter-Snape. They got married on Easter break after Severus proposed during Christmas.

Harry was now very happy he took the chance to use veritaserum and had it backfire on him. Otherwise he wouldn’t have the love of his life or their beautiful boy. Evan was loved by all those around him. Doted on most by Headmistress McGonagall who was happy to see that her favorite boys finally got together. They did get a few howlers, but most of the people reacted favorably towards them. Severus and Harry continued to teach and raised Evan at Hogwarts. Evan was a very happy child. He wanted for nothing. He was very loved.

***THE END***


End file.
